


Blue Roses

by ShiranaiAtsune



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Make-out scene, Out of Character, Romance, a bit OOC, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/pseuds/ShiranaiAtsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Original Song by AKB48. </p><p>Blue Roses make love... those words repeated into Tsurugi's head like a broken record. Those flowers... he must thank those to a fact that it brought him and a special girl of his together. </p><p>Kyousuke x Aoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Roses

**I felt like I had held you before**

**I know the shape of your collarbone**

**You were scared of something, so you prayed**

**and looked for love**

**in the white sheets, like a little boy**

When Aoi handed Tsurugi his towel after soccer practice, their hands accidentally touched; the two swore that they had never seen each other until the start of junior high, but still, they felt like they've met before.

When the storm clouds appeared, a thunder had struck a tree nearby. Aoi jumped onto Tsurugi, whose hands felt her collarbone- they felt familiar. Both were embarrassed at what happened, especially Aoi. Fortunately, all of the others had already left.

Aoi grabbed onto Tsurugi once more, who blushed when she held onto him tighter as the thunder roared louder than before. Aoi sliently prayed, thinking she would die soon, she was paralyzed and the thunder was getting closer. In fear for her... for some reason, he held onto her clothing, clutching onto it. It was almost if they were hugging. 

Right now, Tsurugi was now looking for something for her to comfort... to love. While Aoi was hiding under Tsurugi's chest like a little girl.

The storm soon disappeared. Or has it?

**It's impossible**

**Some night that was**

**like a blue rose**

**If it was a miracle,**

**it only happened once**

**Blue rose**

**It's impossible**

**It was a mistake of love,**

**through an act of God**

**Affection leaves through forgetfulness**

Yes, it is gone.

After he walked her home, he laid down on his couch in the living room. Exhausted. His parents were gone until tomorrow and he had the whole house to himself. He looked at the flower vase on the coffee table in front of him.

Stood out of all the red roses and yellow sunflowers was a blue rose.

With Aoi, her mother was out until later that evening. Leaving her home alone for at least a few more hours. When her mother went out she had given her a whole bunch of weird colored roses to decorate the house. 

On the huge flower vase nearby was a bouquet of blue roses.

The next day had arrived soon, both Tsurugi and Aoi were eager to see each other. Excited and impatient to wait until practice, Tsurugi and Aoi quickly ran to each other when the one of them was going to see the other.

The latter had asked if him wanted to walk her home. And then, he replied with a smile and said 'Yes'.

**Blue rose is love.**

**Blue rose is love.**

Blue rose is love... Blue rose is love... The words kept ringing in Tsurugi's head. Remembering some song he had heard over the hospital when he was visiting.

Tsurugi also remembered when he was 'secretly listening' to the managers of the soccer club that the Sorano girl's favorite color was Blue. And that her favorite kind of flower was Rose.

Blue Roses...

Blue Roses make love... Tsurugi was now realizing his feelings. But what about the blue-haired manager? Would she accept him, even after how they first met?

I'm pretty sure it's a yes. Why? Because the same color and flower and the next two words kept repeating in her head. It was also the title of the song in her favorite group of singers.

She was willing to ask him out a while ago, but she panicked and quickly asked if he was willing to 'walk her home again'. She had also heard a slight tone of disappointment in his voice as if he was wanting for her to ask him something.

She wonders if he feels the same way about her...

As they passed the flower shop nearby, there were two streets, seperating the two teens. As Aoi went on ahead on one of the two roads, Tsurugi stopped to admire the beautiful blue roses, which are rare in Inazuma Town, which he planned to give to a certain someone.

He entered it and bought a whole bouquet of it.

**Sinfulness is not even remembering your name**

**I'm sure that I loved you**

**I closed my heart to**

**the neon, the moon, and the depravity that**

**I could see through the window shade**

Aoi opened the window which reflected the moon's brightness. She stuck her head of the window and asked, "Moon... Will we ever be together?"

When she looked directly at the moon, it was as if it was giving her a vision.

"Hi there! What's your name?" a blue-haired boy asked a younger but crying Aoi. His face was blurry and she had forgotten almost everything about him.

She sniffled when he handed her a little blue rose, the petals were still closed, not yet blooming.

"A-aoi..." the not-crying girl answered the boy's question. The face was now shadowed, her worst fear has been realized. She has forgotten what he first true love's face looked like.

"I'm-"

Before the boy was able to say his name, the 'vision' ended.

**Forget about me**

**A blue rose is just**

**a dream or an illusion**

**A miracle**

**isn't happening**

**Blue rose**

**Forget about me**

**You loved me because of**

**a second of indecision**

**by your instincts**

Tsurugi stared at the bouquet of blue roses he was planning to give to Aoi. But a flashback from his past had hit him like a lightning bolt.

He had a first love.

He remembered about seeing her trip at a playground nearby. He remembered seeing her cry almost immediately.

He approached her and comforted her. He stared at her cute blue hair. Seeing a little flower with the same color as it, he gave it to her.

But the vision was blurred.

**Blue rose is cool.**

**Blue rose is cool.**

His heart ached. He nearly cried, not being able to remember his true love. he didn't want to cry and won't.

Lying on his bed, he stared at the blue roses yet again. It was the same as the color of her hair.

No.

He's not losing her. He's not gonna lose another one.

The air conditioning in his room was so low, it was like Hokkaido yet his body felt so hot, like he had a fever. He held his forehead with his palm, he was sweating really badly. He wiped it off, but more and more kept on coming.

He fell unconscious on the floor of his bed.

**It's impossible**

**Some night that was**

**like a blue rose**

**If it was a miracle,**

**it only happened once**

**Blue rose**

**It's impossible**

**It was a mistake of love,**

**through an act of God**

**Affection leaves through forgetfulness**

**Blue rose is love.**

The next day, or so, he woke up in the hospital. Overhearing the talk of his parents and the doctor outside, it was just some high fever and overworked himself at practice, he sighed in relief.

His teammates, the managers- his friends- arrived sooner. Tenma and Shinsuke bought him flowers, they talked, but one girl stood out from the rest. Aoi. She was sitting patiently holding blue roses and golden yellow flowers on her lap and glancing at him one time or another.

Once the team and the managers left, Midori gave Aoi a wink before waving goodbye. Aoi decided to stay behind for some reason. She took a deep breath and nearly shoved the flowers onto his face.

"T-this is for you." Aoi looked flustered when Tsurugi sat up on his bed and accepted the flowers with a smile. He looked at her and said, "Arigatou...". Aoi looked embarrassed, turned red yet smiled at her crush.

Seeing each other smile made the both of thm forget all about their problems and past love life. They didn't care about the past- all they cared is about the now. They were trapped in their own little love.

The golden yellow flowers remained still while the blue roses replied to the wind. They were waving around back and forth.

Aoi sat down on the chair beside the headrest of the hospital bed.

"Uh Tsurugi..." Aoi mumbled. Just by saying his name, it made his stomach fill with butterflies. "I have to tell you something."

Tsurugi blushed, could it be? It felt like a dream come true yet sappy. It made him want to instantly kiss her yet puke at the sappy-ness.

"...Tsurugi, I- I- I-" she doesn't want to yell it out but at the same time, she does. She was afraid. Afraid of rejection.

"I love you Tsurugi!"

His heart stopped. Was he hearing things?

"W-what?" He asked to confirm.

"I... love you..." Aoi whispered softly. This was it. The moment of truth. He was going to reject her, was he?

**Forget about me**

**A blue rose is just**

**a dream or an illusion**

**A miracle**

**isn't happening**

**Blue rose**

**Forget about me**

**You loved me because of**

**a second of indecision**

**by your instincts**

"I- I- I love you too..." Tsurugi replied to her confession softly. Her eyes widened. Was she hearing things? Was he really accepting her?

He gestured her to come forth to him. We they really...

When she was really slow at moving towars him, he pulled her wrist out of impatience. Her lips landed softly on his. They kissed.

Aoi quickly buried her hands underneath his hair, playing with it like a toy. While Tsurugi placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

The blue roses were still swaying and waving even though the wind has died down.

Aoi as soon on top of Tsurugi, whose fever somehow dissolve. And after that, the two were making out very wildy and passionately.

**Blue rose is cool.**

**Blue rose is cool.**

**Blue rose is cool.**

**Blue rose is cool.**

The following morning, rumors began to spread that the two are dating. But it was confirmed (much to Tenma's protests) when the two were spotted kissing by the shoe locker by a certain mischevious blue-haired soccer player.

And of course, what happened to him, is another story!

"Hey Aoi..." Tsurugi called his current girlfriend. There was something behind his back, the girl suspected.

"Yeah?" Aoi replied, tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear, making her boyfriend blush. She was curious to see what's behind his back.

"I wanted to give you this. I bought it the day before we started going out." He held out the bouquet of flowers he bought on the day before their relationship began. Obviously, the blue-haired manager accepted it from her boyfriend.

Aoi smiled cheekily, "Arigatou, Kyousuke-kun."

Blue Roses do make love. With the help of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits-
> 
> Where I got the lyrics- http : // www . saeyaka . com /2011/ 06/ blue-rose-diva-lyrics-and-translation . html
> 
> Translation by- Hana
> 
> Original Song by- AKB48


End file.
